Killing Green Eyes (Amongst Other Things)
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Loki fell into the Void only to land in London. Harry was tossed out of the Dursleys home for the last time. Severus is going through a bit of a identity crisis. Three peoples live intertwine. Loki reunites with his supposed long dead son, and he also gains a young ward. Looks like things will be shaking up in this world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Killing Green Eyes (Amongst Other Things)**_  
by TimeAndLife21

* * *

It felt like ages as he fell. The darkness wasn't a comfort. He fell. Fell. Fell. Falling through space and time. Wondering when he would stop falling. He was never hungry. He was never thirsty. Only cold and alone.

 _"Is this my fate? To die alone for the sins I have made?"_

Loki Odinson — No…He was Loki. Just Loki now. He wasn't an idiot. He knew he was different since he was a child. He didn't have the blond locks of hair that his mother — his not mother — and Thor had. He knew that men who wield magic, mostly a woman's art, were poked and prodded at, even if they were powerful. Loki even more so.

His tricks they called it, were nothing on the battlefield. His cunning mind for strategy and making sure people didn't die on the battlefield, was pushed down into the ground.

Cheating and lying weakling.

He didn't even know if he was crying. All the things that Thor's friends had spoken of behind his back, the eyes that stared at him as he would walk through the marketplace, the rumors he heard as he walked through the courts of his not father…everything.

Magic has no place in Asgard even though it was magic that sustained it. He had lost his children to begin with. And everything went downhill after that. He only had two Children, despite some stories that had been passed down through the ages. Hela and Fenrir. Hela is basically Queen of Helhiem. Which he would praise her whenever he would visit her. She was still a Daddy's girl. But was tossed into Helhiem at a small age only 10. He was glad that she was still alive after all this time. But Fenrir…oh he mourned the death of his firstborn son. Yes, he could remember the black eyes that his mother (reminiscent of Loki's deceased Lover) was staring up at him in awe and dependance. He was albeit older before, he too, was persecuted.

He was killed because of his monstrous wolf size. The sword that was supposedly to cease his howling was misplaced and went through his skull. But Loki knew the truth. He always knew the truth. Tyr was jealous. Jealous that Fenrir, in his human form and at the age of 12 could beat the God of War in a fight. But when he visited Hela to see if Fenrir's soul had come to her, she had a look on her half skeletal/half asgardian face of pain and sorrow, that showed that Fenrir's soul never showed up. It was as if he never existed at all. His soul was somehow lost before it could even arrive to her palace. Again, he had mourned his lost son.

Loki wondered when he would die. At least he would stay by his daughter's side as she wouldn't place judgment on him because she is her father, not because she can't, but because she knew that her father was a good man despite it all. Then next thing he knew he was falling faster. He didn't know when he would stop falling.

* * *

Harry Potter knew he wasn't normal. He wasn't. He knew he was different from his Aunt and Uncle and his cousin. Now, at the young age of 6, he was forced to cook, clean, take care of the lawn, and a mired of other things in the Dursley household. He was always stuffed into the cupboard under the stairs with no food, no water, and no pain killers once he would be beaten for something he didn't do.

This was the last straw. Uncle Vernon had heard that he was up on the roof top of the school that he went to, and Vernon grabbed him and told him to get his things and get them out of the cupboard. Harry didn't know what was going on, but he didn't complain. He grabbed his blanket, and one picture that he drew, and he was off.

Then next thing he knew he was in an Alleyway. Vernon was muttering to him that if he wouldn't stop being freaky, then it should be the freaks that would find him and take care of such a burden. Vernon left him on a rainy night in the Alleyways of London. With only his blanket, paper drawing, and the oversized clothes on his body, he slid down a wall next to a dumpster and cried.

It was so cold. But he knew that he had pushed Vernon's button one last time. Harry didn't understand that he tried so hard to impress the family he had known. It was all for naught. His chest started to hurt, his throat was closing up, and he had stinging in his eyes. All he wanted was some sort of acknowledgement. It wasn't his fault that he was so different. He just wanted to be normal. He started to cry softly in the rain. Never crying louder than he was right now. He did his best to cover the paper drawing that he had in his hands.

It was a drawing of his parents and two other people in his mind. Granted it was drawn with crayon, but it was the best he could do. His father had glasses and unruly hair like himself. His mother with red hair and green eyes. The other two people in his drawing was a man in dark clothes, black eyes, and a small scowl on his face, then other was dressed in green and gold with green eyes as well. It was something that stuck with him since he was younger.

As he cried into the night, something was coming. It was coming fast. It was as if something was warning him to move away from the dumpster. He scrambled away and something came down with a loud crash! He gave a small cry of surprises and fear, but he pushed himself against the wall in hopes that the thing that fell wouldn't hurt him.

Little did Harry know, his life was about to look up.

* * *

When Loki has fallen into the dumpster, the first thing he had though of was, _"I'm still alive?"_. Of course, the following events was interesting as well. The only pain Loki had was emotional pain of finding out he was adopted and he only wanted to show his not-father that he was trying to do what was best for Asgard. Then next thing that happened to him was that he heard small whimpers of fear. As Loki managed to get up out of the rubbish bin, he had noticed a small boy hiding in the corner of a bricked alley. At this Loki managed to get out of the bin with ease and shook himself off. He didn't know his surroundings and he didn't know where he was at.

But he didn't stray his eyes away from the boy in the corner. He could feel the fear and to his surprise, magic, that had flowed off of him in waves. Loki didn't know why, but he knew that this boy was abandoned. Why he was abandoned he didn't know, but even he knew that children that has magic shouldn't be shunned. He had seen to many being turned away because of that. He lifted his hand up in a placating gesture and walked slowly forward. He remembered Fenrir hiding in a corner if he had done something bad. But it wasn't his fault that a vase was broken when he was twenty feet away from it.

"It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly and gently.

The trembling ball was shivering underneath a thin blanket, and Loki wondered if he should shiver too. But of course the cold never bothered him anyways, but the boy was obviously cold. The small boy, by the fates he was tiny, had lifted up his head and Loki was surprised that the bright green emerald eyes was staring back at him. They were that same as his eyes, if not more so. He remembered a long time ago, he met a boy at the age of 15, of midgardian years, with the same color eyes. He could speak to snakes and perform magic just like he did. They had become fast friends with a love for magic and mischief. If memory serves correctly, it had been over 1000 years on Midgard since he had last seen his friend. In Loki's case, he aged much slower and lived much longer than the mortals on Midgard. Thus in the back of his mind, he deemed that he was on Midgard.

The boy in front of him was sniffing and his nose was red and eyes were puffy. The boy had been crying. Loki came closer to the boy and carefully sat next to him. Pushing aside his anguish of falling from the Bifrost and into the void, he looked down at himself and noticed that he was still wearing his royal clothing. He probably didn't need them anymore now that he was here. He glided his hand over his clothes and it melted into a pair of jeans, black shoes, a green long sleeved shirt and a black scarf. Just because he hasn't been on Midgard for a while doesn't mean that the hasn't seen the fashion change over the ages.

The boy next to him was wide-eyed and in awe of the man beside him.

"How…" He winced back as if he was expecting a slap of some kind.

Loki looked down at the boy expectedly. Waiting for the boy to speak. He could tell that the boy has been mistreated. He noticed faint bruises around his arms and neck. He could feel a bit an anger rise up. Children was to never be mistreated like this.

"How…did you do that?" The boy asked as he looked down with closed eyes.

"Magic." Loki said after a beat of silence.

A gasp ripped through the boy and he looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You said it!" The boy said as if he was scandalized.

"Say what? Magic?" He asked.

The boy gasped a little again.

"That word…" The boy said looking to and fro as if he was expecting a beating.

"Magic?" Loki supplied.

"I'm not supposed to use that word. It doesn't exist." The boy said closing his eyes tightly.

"Oh?" Loki said as he turned to the boy, facing him.

The boy looked up at him with a bit of fear and…hope?

"Here…let me show you." He said as he winced a little as he grabbed the tendrils of magic that he had and curled in his fist and opened it up.

A small ball of warm light hovered in his hand.

The boy stopped shivering and his eyes light up with an unseen joy and awe. Loki was pleased that the boy stopped fearing him.

"It's real? M-m-magic is real?" The boy said as he stared at the glowing light.

"Yes. It is." Loki said gently as he moved his hand closer to the boy.

The boy held out cupped hands as if he was waiting for it to land. Loki obliged and turned his hand over and the ball of light fell into the boy's. The boy was smiling. He had a couple of missing teeth, most likely he was losing some baby teeth. He had such awe in holding the light that it was starting to glow brighter. Loki was impressed. The boy obviously has magic. The question was, what was a young boy like him in a dank alleyway here? Doesn't he have have family somewhere?

As expected the light dimmed and it disappeared and the boy yawned sleepily.

"Where is your family?" Loki asked quietly.

The boy looked up at him with the joy dimming and gone from his eyes.

"They didn't want me anymore. They didn't want to take care of a freak like me." The boy said sadly.

Loki was shocked that child like his was tossed away like trash. Then again..he knew what it was like now. All the lies that was told to him. He shook his head a little and scooched closer to the boy.

"Well, You obviously need someone to take care of you, little mage." Loki said as he lifted an arm in comfort.

The boy looked at him closely before scrambling to Loki's side and smashing himself into Loki's side for warmth.

"Mage? What does that mean?" The boy asked.

"It means you can do magic." Loki said his eye glowing in the dark.

"Have you even had something happen that you never thought was possible?" He asked.

"I've turned my teachers hair blue before. Although I got in big trouble because of that." The boy winced.

"That means you have magic." Loki said as he looked through the fringe of the boy's unruly hair.

He noticed that there was a scar on his forehead. A scar shaped in a lightning bolt. He recognized it as the Sowilo rune. How interesting. He didn't realize that runes were still around.

"Where did you get that scar, young mage?" He asked.

"My aunt and uncle said that I got it from a car crash." The boy said looking up at him sleepily.

"Hmm…what is your name?" He asked.

He would look into the rune on his head later. He had better get somewhere out of the rain.

"Harry Potter…" He said rubbing his eyes.

Loki grimaced at the peasant name. For a young mage like him, he shouldn't have that kind of name. Before Loki stood up, he took Harry from under his arms and lifted him up, and held him close. The boy instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck and hid his face in his shoulder.

"Let's go somewhere dry for the night." Loki said to the small boy who fell asleep on his shoulder.

Loki was furious that a child was on the streets. He always had a soft spot for children. Especially after having his own. He wandered the rainy night and the steel and concrete city with the boy held close to him to keep the rain from making them wet. Loki pulled the tattered blanket over the boy's head. As he did so, he noticed from the corner of his eye, he saw a small inn.

The Leaky Cauldron.

Huh, so the magic world on Midgard is still around. That genuinely surprised him. Last time he was here, it was during the Christian Purges to be rid of witchcraft and wizardry. That was during his friend's time. Loki entered the dingy place and looked around with his emerald green eyes.

There was hardly anyone here, save for the barkeep and the occasional drunk. Otherwise, he strode up to the barkeep.

The rather heavyset man behind the bar was wiping a glass and looked up. When he did, his eyes locked with wicked green ones and it took all he had to not gasp in shock.

"M-may I help you?" The barkeep asked.

Loki took out a bag of tinkling coins (he always kept some money on him, midgardian or otherwise), and placed it onto the bar.

"I want a room. My ward and I would like peace and quiet. No disturbances." Loki said regally.

"Er, yes Sir. Here…" The barkeep took out a key from under the bar.

"This will take you to the end of the hall upstairs. One of the more nicer rooms." He said quickly.

Loki grabbed the key and headed towards the stairs. He would have to figure out what to do now. Most likely his not family must be mourning for him. Well they shouldn't. He was not family to them. Just a cast off of a jotunn King who refused to have a runt in his royal line. Loki glanced down at the boy in his arms and he felt the pain in his chest increase. This boy was also cast off. But unlike what happened with Loki, Odin had taken him in. This young boy would have been living in the streets begging or stealing.

 _"No."_ Loki thought.

The boy, Harry, deserved better. If in his self-appointed exile to Midgard meant anything, Loki wanted nothing to do with Asgard anymore. If they have forsaken him in the time of being King (if only temporarily), then he would want nothing to do with him. He is still a Prince in his own right. Either Asgardian or Jotunn, he was still a royal.

He entered the room at the end of the hall and entered it. Gently, he placed the boy down onto a bed and covered him up, after performing a drying spell of course. He wouldn't want the boy to catch a cold.

Something was up with him. The rune on his forehead meant Success, Guidance, and Hope. But something was strange about it. Loki could feel the fatigue come over him. He conjured a chair, a large cushioned one and he sat down. He locked the door waving his hand in it's direction. He would see to Harry's health tomorrow. If the fates would have it, he will keep the child around. Perhaps a change in his life would do him good. He closed his eyes and he fell into an old memory. A memory of a time past when he had Fenrir. Perhaps, in hope, Fenrir was at peace. Even if his soul never made it to Helhiem.

* * *

Severus Snape woke up in his bed. It had been five years since the death of his best friend. Five years since the disappearance of Harry Potter in the hands of a muggle family. He sat up in his bed in the depressing home that is Spinner's End. Yes, he had the Prince family properties in Caldwell, but this summer was one of those summers when he would stay in Spinner's End.

To why he woke up, he didn't know. Something had happened. He got up, placed on his robe and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. The black eyes, the sallow and tired face, the great beak of a nose (he really should get it taken care of…he does have the money), and the greasy shoulder length black hair. He looked like his father. At least he has his mother's eyes.

He blinked for a moment and he saw something in the mirror that shocked him. His reflection was crossing it's arms and was scowling at him.

 _"Well…are you done being mortal yet?"_ It called out.

"Mortal?" Severus frowned.

 _"Yes. You really should be snapping out of it now. Guilt and sorrow does not suit you."_ The mirror replied back.

It was then Severus really woke up. The was hardly any magical items in the house. The only thing that was magical was him and his wand. That was it. The Mirror was muggle made, yet why is it talking back to him?

"You can't be magical." Severus talked to the mirror.

 _"Of course I am! I'm you remember?"_ It smiled at him.

The next thing it did was that it started to change. The hair wasn't greasy anymore and was tied back in a low ponytail, the nose was a bit more smaller though it now fit his face much more nicely, it's black eyes instead of despair, it held a cunning and more intelligent light in its eyes.

"You obviously don't remember the old spells. The Mirror has a tendency to show souls of the past. I'm you." It spoke to him.

Severus shook his head and rubbed his forehead. Perhaps he had too much fire-whiskey and was lucidly dreaming.

 _"You felt it didn't you?"_ The reflection spoke at him.

"Felt what!?" Severus snapped.

 _"That wave of Magic. Of course, most magicals can't feel it because they are not connected to the old ways anymore. You on the other hand, are connected to the old ways, and not just because your mother celebrated it with you in private."_ The reflection gave him a rather wolfish grin.

Severus remembered that he woke up because he felt the wave of magic. But he didn't know where it had come from. It was familiar. And somewhat comforting. But why?

 _"You know what it is. It is right there on the tip of your tongue."_ The reflection smiled at him before it suddenly reverted back to his surprised look as he stumbled out of the bathroom with nervous sweat being down his face.

He shook his head before he went downstairs for a drink of water. But instead of walking to the kitchen, he felt himself being pulled to to the bookshelf. If there was one thing that Tobias Snape left alone, it was his Mother's Bookcase. His eyes caught a norse mythology book. He reached out to it and took it over to the couch. Something was pulling at him in his soul and in the back of his mind.

He took a deep breath before opening the book. He skimmed though a few pages before something caught this eyes. The Chapter of Loki's children was something that demanded to be read. Particularly one about Fenrir's Demise. Something clicked in his mind as he read the book. Then next thing he knew, his eyes closed and the book fell out of his hands. His body toppled forward to the floor and he knew no more.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Son of a bitch. Not another prompt. THE TITLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE! Anyways, this is just another idea to think on. Sounds like a pretty good Idea. This time Loki doesn't fall into the void and into the chuthari's clutches, Harry was tossed out of the Dursley's, and Severus is going through an identity change. If you haven't noticed already, Severus is Fenrir. XD I figured that i wanted to change things up a bit. XD Unfortunately, I have nothing past this first chapter as I'm still working on _**BATBION**_ and _**The Black Wolf,**_ so you guys are SOL. Other wise, you guys come up with what you think this story would go and i'll see if I can roll along with it. Other than that, Give my other stories a chance, give my one shots a chance, and _**LEAVE AWESOME DETAILED REVIEWS!**_ See you guys later! :D

 _ **UPDATE 05/11/15 12:45 pm:**_ HOLY FREAKING CRAP WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING A STORY THAT I MIGHT NOT EVEN GET BACK TO?! You guys are crazy! Other than that, I'm just in shock that I've gotten at least 80 follows in the past 12 hours alone! CRAZY I TELL YOU! I will tell you this, i may just Update and change things around in this chapter anyways, because my plan for this one will be completely different from what it already is. Maybe I'll keep it this way, maybe I won't and just delete this story all together. But in all seriousness, I would like to hear from you guys about it. Be detailed about it. I can't continue a story with so many followers and have to not write if i don't have a reason and reviews that just don't have much to go on. Anyways, that's just what I wanted to say. So please leave detailed reviews so that I can figure this out. I won't be posting any chapters anytime soon. But I would say be prepared. See you guys laters! :D

 _ **Question Time!:**_ Given how the first chapter is laid out (and how much you are impressed with it), what direction do you think this story could go and how would it conflict with the HP world and Avengers Universe? Please be detailed about it!

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


	2. New Authors Note and Sneak Peak

_**TAL21** : _Alright people., I just want to say this...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SO FIXATED ON **KILLING GREEN EYES?** Seriously, It's like every day, someone is following this waiting for the next chapter to show up! Okay, well I have some stuff written down (no where near the amount of words that I want to be at), but i still have some stuff down. If you remember the last author's note chapter, the sneak peeks are going to be a bit different this time around as I have written and re-written some stuff to work out with. Meaning, the Timeline for Harry Potter is going to be change to fit in more with the Marvel Universe. So he will be starting Hogwarts in 2001. So there will be some Technological advancements (as well as the 9/11 that happened that year too, that will be fitting in) and I'm slightly having a bit of a hard time with the Marauder's Era (Which is in the 70s) into the 80's...can you even imagine Lilly Potter with all that hair poofed up? So I'm going to make it so that The 80's was still slightly stuck in the 70s, at least for the Muggleborns and half bloods. Meaning super awesome music from both the 70s and eighties. XD If you guys catch my drift. Like I said, just little different. So yes, Loki went back in time through the void, just not that far. XD Also, It would seem that my Betas have better things to do (not that I blame them) because they have school and work. I respect them entirely. :) I may or may not still be looking for a beta, I'm still working out the kinks on that. Trust me, I'm trying a bit harder to get this story up and running...even though i have other stories to work on *cries in the corner* But i'm open to Ideas and suggestions for the story and such. Especially since Severus is Fenrir reincarnated. So...they sneek peeks are up for interpretation! So here is your SNEAK PEEKS! (In no discernible order) :D

* * *

"I am going insane!"

"Your are not going insane little brother, it's the truth."

"You are a FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION!"

"Oh, Father...he is adorable!"

"Yes, I thought so as well."

"Didn't think Fenrir would reincarnate..."

"Hmm...Harry hasn't been outside for a while...Maybe I should notify Albus...After I feed my Kneazles of course."

"That is is...my guilt is now taking over my mind. I am now hallucinating a man in my home who claims he is a god and my father, and I should be going into an alcoholic coma by now...damn my magical metabolism..."

"Um...Is he dead, Mister Loki?"

"Stop poking Fenrir, Hadrian...you have no clue where he's been."

"Well He took it rather well."

"So let me get this straight...My _true_ father is the Norse God of Mischief, who is also a prince of Asgard, I am apparently his son and I have apparently inherited his magic, I turn into a _wolf_ _at will,_ I have a sister who is quite literally Death itself, I died with a sword piercing my brain, and I came her to ear-Midgard...mostly because by the Fates, they wanted to screw with my life."

"That's the gist of it yeah...you are taking this rather well."

"I took a calming potion...extra strength."

"If I had known you were reincarnated, I would have looked for you far and wide, unfortunately, As Prince of Asgard I have my duties."

"Why do you have Lily Potter's son here?"

"He was abandoned. And I refuse to have someone like Hadrian be left on the streets."

"You are very pretty, Lady Hela."

"Even with one side of me is very freakish looking?"

"You are not freakish looking. You are very beautiful, Lady Hela."

"I have made sins in my life...I don't know if I can repent of of those sins."

"We all make mistakes, Fenrir, even I make them. I made the mistake of trusting the Aesir one last time. I will stay on Midgard for the rest of my days."

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"The Freak is long gone, you wrinkled old man! I hope he dies on the streets! He was nothing but a burden to us. His freakishness has cause us more problems than we can deal with."

"Severus...are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have nothing else to lose."

"You knew my mum?"

"I did. And I'll tell you about her."

"There's something about Harry Potter that you are not telling me Hela."

"Father, Let me tell you a story. A story of Three Brothers who defied me, and how the youngest one passed on his legacy."

"So tell me about how Hadrian's Parents died."

"They were killed by the Dark Lord."

"Fenrir..."

"It's Severus, Father..."

"You are not a slave, Fenrir. I refuse to have a son who bows to a mortal wizard who clearly fears death. Isn't that right, Hela?"

"Tom Riddle was supposed to have arrived in my realm, father...and I have a special place for him."

"You are joking...you cannot be serious...We are not getting Sirius Black out of Azkaban."

"Tell me, Fenrir...how are you so sure that Black betrayed the Potters?"

"But..He..."

"We'll be going to Gringotts. Hela, would you like to join us?"

"Ragnok! its...Its HIM! He has returned! And His Son and Daughter are here with the Boy who lived!"

"Well what are you waiting for!? Bring them in!"

"Ah, it is a pleasure to see a descendent of Idriscale. May your gold flow and your enemies bleed and fall at your feet."

"Loki, God of Mischief, It is a great honor for you to come back to Midgard to the Goblin nation. We are humbled before you."

"What about you Fenrir? Do you have any work her to be done?"

"I do have a few things to take care of..."

"Dreadfang! Please escort Mr. Lokison to the Prince family accountant."

"Now Hadrian, what the goblins will be doing is to take some blood of yours and will prove that you are a Potter and that you will have access to your family vault."

"Well...that is surprising, to say the least."

"He's a...he's a descendent of..."

"Hello, My name is Loki Odinson, what is yours?"

"Salazar Slytherin. Pleasesd to make your Acquaintance."

"You know Sal, he could easily be your twin!"

"Shut your mouth, Godric!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Oh do shut up Black. I can't believe I'm wasting precious magic to make sure you get out alive."

"Harry?"

"Hadrian. Now do please get everything together. Fenrir and Hela! Do please take everything you own and transport yourself to America. I do believe that there is someone over there that may be of help to us. As for you, you shall be unconscious for the rest of our trip. Good night."

"I resign, Professor Dumbledore."

"What? But Severus-"

"Don't. I have finally realized that you keep moving people around like a chess piece and you would sacrifice anything to gain your end goal. I wan't no part of it. Good bye and good riddance."

"Ah, America. I haven't been here since a Potion's master conference a few years ago."

"Yes, Midgard has expanded since I was last here."

"Come Father! Let us find a place to stay!"

"What about Schooling? I could home school Harry for the most part."

"You? Homeschool Hadrian? What a laugh. No. Hela will find someone. I have a feeling she already has someone in mind."

"I'm fine! Six years in Azkaban was nothing!"

"You are still unstable. And If i recall correctly, you have asylum here. Use the resources that they offer you. Black."

"Harry is gone Dumbledore. I can't believe that I even listened to you to stay away from him. I want nothing to do with you until Harry is safe and sound."

BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN! BOY WHO LIVED MISSING!

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"Boys, you are both pretty, but please be nice to each other? I don't want you to embarrass me."

"Father, I found a job."

"Where at?"

"Foxcrest University."

"Black? You work for Stark Industries?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Laugh it up. If it wasn't for Princess here, I wouldn't understand half the stuff that is going on now. Muggles are very ingenious. I have a new respect for them."

"At least you have a Job Padfoot."

"Well Pronglet, wish me luck!"

"Things are changing Father...we need to prepare for that change."

"Oh, Joy..."

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Now, some of the dialogue will be there, Some will not. Somethings will change along this type of course, some will not. This is pretty much an outline of what may or may not happen. I may have a chapter up by sunday, but not entirely sure. Between Severus' freak-out, Hela's appearance, and Loki being Loki, things are just going to be fun. I will say this in warning though...If i don't post by at least Monday, then too bad, so sad, I'm busy with other stories that have my attention. All I have to ask is this...why is there no decent crossover with Harry Potter and Avengers? Yeah sure, I can pick at least three or four out of here, but the rest are either slash (male and female) fem!harry, Hentai, or crack. Seriously, you can make stories without delving into the sexual side of things. And before you guys ask, no. No romance of any kind here. Mostly friendship and family. There may be a couple of pairings, but they don't hold a place in the story. You'll only see smidgeons of it. As I have said before, I am open to suggestions of how this story can go, and I would love to hear what you guys want to see in this crossover. There will be a bunch of cameos before we get to the good stuff (the Avengers Movie as well as dealing with Asgard), and of course, a bunch of other crap that happens in the HP books. Pleas take look at my other stories as well and review them. You won't be disappointed with some that are completed! (Even if they are one-shots) I'll see you guys next time! _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS! I LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**_

 _ **Question Time!:**_ What is your favorite crossover story (That doesn't have romance in it) that you absolutely love?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
